Inuyasha's Eleven
by delusionment
Summary: Parody of the movie “Ocean’s Eleven” and “The Italian Job”! But only with my own little twist added! Full summary inside.
1. The Plan

Full Summary

Parody of the movie "Ocean's Eleven" and "The Italian Job"! But only with my own little twist added! Inuyasha Taisho is out of prison for stealing people's property now and he has an idea for a new robbery; he plans on robbing a Las Vegas casino owned by Naraku Onigumo! Inuyasha assembles his friends and partners in crime for one of the biggest burglary in Las Vegas history. The hanyou then finds out that his ex-girlfriend is Naraku's new fiancée! But he's lost eyes for her...instead he turns his attention to Kikyo's cousin Kagome! A/N: Not the greatest damn summary in the world but please read it! And don't forget to review!

(- -)

Chapter 1

The Plan

A/N: Italics are Inuyasha speaking. Bold and Italics are Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha Taisho stepped out into the bright light of day outside of prison. He was finally free. He was a hanyou and had long silver hair and golden eyes. Inuyasha was finally free from prison for several accounts of stealing. He was a thief. And he loved living up to his name.

He walked over to the cab that was waiting for him. The hanyou got inside and gave the driver the address of a restaurant.

After an hour of driving, the car stopped. Inuyasha got out and went inside. Inside, he spotted a man sitting in a booth with long silver hair and gold eyes like him. Inuyasha went up to him and sat in the booth across from him. "Hello Sesshomaru." He greeted. The man looked up at him.

"Hello brother. Did you get out of prison or did you break out?" Sesshomaru asked with sarcasm.

"What a wonderful way to welcome your brother who's back from covering your asses from our last scam." Inuyasha commented. He looked around and then back at his brother. "Where are Kagura and Rin? Did you divorce her?"

"Why they hell would I want to divorce Kagura? She's the love of my life. She and Rin are going to meet me here."

"So you want to know why I'm doing here?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru nodded. "I'll tell you. I have another plan in my head." He replied.

"Oh hell no Inuyasha! Enough of robbing people of their money!" Inuyasha's brother protested.

"The target is the most expensive and successful casino in Las Vegas." He said quickly.

The tone changed in Sesshomaru's voice. "Are you suicidal or what? You'll never be able to get past every piece of security in that casino."

"Not if we bring the old crew together."

"I'll do it Inuyasha but I know that Kagura won't do it and she won't let Rin get involved."

"Won't do what?" asked a sophisticated woman's voice. Both brothers looked up to see a woman with black hair and gleaming ruby eyes. With her was with a little girl with black hair and brown eyes.

"Hello Kagura." Inuyasha greeted. "Hello Rin."

"Uncle Inuyasha!" the little girl screamed. She flew into the hanyou's arms and hugged him.

"Won't do what?" Kagura asked again.

"He has an idea too-"

"—Rob another bank? Or some rich old fart's money?" Kagura finished. "Forget it Inuyasha. We've moved on. We no longer rob people o their belongings." Rin sat next to her uncle and Kagura slid next to her husband.

"It's not a bank this time." Inuyasha muttered.

Kagura gave Inuyasha a cold stare. "Then what do you want to steal?" she demanded.

"Naraku Onigumo's casinos." The hanyou coughed.

Kagura stood up abruptly. "Are you insane! You'll be putting everyone's life in danger if we pull that job off!" she screamed. Rin said nothing.

Everyone in the restaurant stared at the woman. She sweat dropped. She turned to her husband and asked, "Did you already agree to help pull it off?" Her husband started stuttering an answer. "You already agreed! For what reason!"

"Well, he _is_ my brother and I think we should put more money into Rin's college account." Sesshomaru answered. Inuyasha quietly watched the argument as Rin began playing with his ears.

"Don't you think that 10 million dollars is enough?" she hissed in a low voice.

"Alright, we're drawing a scene. Kagura, are you in or out?" Inuyasha cut in.

"Out! I am no longer a thief." The vicious woman responded.

"Mommy? Can I help Uncle Inuyasha with whatever he's doing?" Rin asked innocently.

"No." she replied firmly. "Now, let's go home."

"Do you want to know what's in it for you?" Inuyasha asked.

"No."

Kagura was prepared to leave when Inuyasha said, "We steal 900 million dollars from Naraku Onigumo. That means 900 million split eight ways. That means you, Sesshomaru, and Rin get 11250000 split 8 ways. What do you say?"

Kagura thought for a moment. "Kagura…let's just do it? Our last job." Sesshomaru pleaded his wife.

She glared at her husband's brother. "Fine. I'm in.," she finally agreed.

"Mommy! I want to help!" Rin begged.

Kagura bent down to her daughter's eye level. "No honey…this is only for the adults to do. You're too young to be dealing with this." She said calmly.

"Kagura…" Sesshomaru began. "I think Rin could be of some use to us."

She looked over at him. "How?"

"Well, for one, Rin and Kohaku could make a good team as a distraction." Inuyasha pointed out. "Also, while Rin is distracting the guards, Kohaku could pickpocket the guard for an entry pass."

The woman stayed silent for a moment. "Rin, you can help." Kagura answered.

"Yay!" The little girl hugged her mother. "Thank you! I promise I won't disappoint you! I'll be a good girl!"

"Well, you want to bring the old group together now?" Inuyasha asked.

* * *

_Ok. First we need our electronics computer hacker. Of course, by that, I mean Kanna._**_ Kagura says that she's been busy trying to hack into police records._**

_What for?_

_**To find her lost brother, Hakudoushi. I'll go and convince her to join.**_

"You want me to pull me in for another job?" Kanna asked quietly. She was a timid 17 year-old girl dressed completely in white. She had shoulder length white hai and emotionless black eyes. "And besides, I'm busy…"

"Your sister tells me that you're searching for Hakudoushi." Sesshomaru mentioned.

"What of it?"

"You do this for us and the money you get in exchange can help finance your search." Sesshomaru proposed.

Kanna stared at the floor. "Such a lame excuse to get me to do this, but I'll take the job anyway." The girl replied silently. Sesshomaru handed his wife's younger sister a plane ticket. "I'm in."

* * *

_Next up, bombs and explosives.__**You're not talking about Shippo are you? Inuyasha, the boy is still a kid!**_

_You call being fourteen a kid?_

Shippo, a fourteen year-old fox demon hooked up a detonation cord to a remote control. He had light red hair and big green eyes. "Alright. Everyone, plug your ears." He commanded. His best friend Sota was trying to control his laughter as Shippo's friends plugged their ears. "We're going to blow the principal's room and make him pay for giving us those detentions…" Shippo grinned.

"Mr. Shippo Fox. What are you doing?" an adult asked. The boy looked up to see his school's principal standing just down the hall.

"Oh shit!" Sota yelled. "Run away everyone!"

Shippo was about to run after his friends when he accidentally yanked the remote and the detonation cord. He unintentionally pressed down on the big red button. A loud explosion erupted from inside the office. Shippo dropped the remote and ran out of the school, not wanting to look back.

"Dammit!"

Just as the teenager rounded the corner of the building, he slammed right into Inuyasha.

"Whoa! Watch out Shippo!" Inuyasha warned.

"Hey Inuyasha. Bye Inuyasha." The fox demon said quickly. He started to run past the hanyou but Inuyasha grabbed his collar.

"Now hold on a minute. I saw the entire explosive thing. Very impressive." Inuyasha praised.

"That's nice. Now let me go!"

"Not so fast. I'll help you get out of this mess as long as you do something for me." The older man explained. The younger one thought for a second.

"What kind of "something"?"

"You help me pull off a job on a Las Vegas casino." Inuyasha reached into his coat pocket and showed a crisp plane ticket to Las Vegas.

The eager 14 year old snatched the ticket away and yelled, "Deal!"

* * *

_**Who do we need next? Electronics and one of our drivers right? **_

_Yeah. And you know who they are._

_**Miroku and Sango.**_

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sat on the couch of Miroku and Sango Houshi's living room. They were watching TV while waiting for their friends to get home. "Do you think that it was wrong to pick the lock and come inside?" Sesshomaru asked his brother. "We could have just waited out on the porch."

"Nah. I'm sure they won't mind. After all, Miroku and I are best friends." Inuyasha replied.

They waited several more minutes before they heard Sango's Solara pulled up in the driveway. As they came up to the house Sango and Miroku was having a conversation. "Miroku, did you forget to turn off the light to the living room?" she asked.

"No. I swear I remember turning it off." Miroku answered.

"Well, either you left them on or a ghost did it." Sango commented harshly. The front door opened and the married couple came inside. They stopped dead at the sight of the Taisho brothers on the couch. Sango had long brown hair with matching eyes. Miroku had black hair tied in a small ponytail and blue eyes.

"Well, well, well. How are the Houshi's?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk.

"How did you get in?" Sango asked.

"We picked the lock." Sesshomaru answered.

"Then why are you here?"

"We're pulling off another job and we need your help." Inuyasha explained.

Miroku and Sango sat down across their friends. "What's the target?" Miroku asked.

"Naraku Onigumo's casino." The older Taisho answered.

"The Sengoku Spider?" the couple cried out. The brothers nodded. They slid two tickets with the couple's names on it across the table.

"Are you in or out?" Inuyasha asked.

"Definitely in." Miroku said quickly.

"I'm guessing you want Kohaku in as well." Sango muttered.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Exactly."

The woman shrugged. "Fine. I'll tell him the deal later." Kohaku was Sango's younger brother. He had brown hair like Sango's and soft brown eyes. He also had little freckles across his face.

* * *

_We also need another driver and another look out._

**_Of course, by that you mean Koga and Ayame right? _**

_You read my mind…_

"So you wanna pull off another job right?" Koga asked. He had long brown hair tied up in a ponytail and blue eyes. He and Inuyasha were playing basketball at the local park. "Naraku Onigumo's successful Sengoku Spider?" He passed the ball between his hands.

"That's right. You wanna work with the old crowd again or what?" Inuyasha answered. "I have the plane ticket right now in my wallet. I have one for you and Ayame. What do you say?" Ayame was Koga's fiancée. She had red hair and green eyes. She also had some freckles across the bridge of her nose. Both Koga and Ayame were Wolf demons. Inuyasha lunged for the basketball but Koga dodged it and jumped up for a shot. It hit he rim of the basket and bounced off.

"Are you suicidal? This is _The Sengoku Spider_ casino for crying out loud! That place has the highest rank of security!" Koga yelled. He tried shooting again but Inuyasha jumped up and hit it away.

"So is that a definite no?" the hanyou asked.

Koga grinned. "Oh no. It is a definite yes." He said laughing. "So what about Ayame? Can you get her in?"

The Wolf demon shrugged. "Depends. She's too busy planning for our wedding."

"You could get her to join by saying that she could use the money from this job to pay for the wedding…" Inuyasha hinted.

"Alright, alright! I get the idea! We're both in." Koga answered.

"Good. See you in Vegas."


	2. Jobs of the Layout

(- -)

Chapter 2

Jobs of the Layout

Everyone sat around the luxurious hotel room, waiting for Inuyasha. They were eating the food that was laid out generously on a long white table. The door opened and Inuyasha walked in. "Welcome to Las Vegas everyone. You of course know why you're here so let's get started." Inuyasha replied. He turned on the TV and it showed the layout of The Sengoku Spider. "The layout was graciously provided by Kanna's hacking into the blueprint office."

Kanna began typing on the computer as she changed the look of the casino's layout. "Now continuing on, this place has the most high tech technology among all the casinos. Naraku also owns the Venetian, the MGM Grand, and the Bellagio. All the money earned from all three directly goes into the vault of the Sengoku Spider. In a month, Las Vegas will be holding the NASCAR Races so plenty of people will be coming and gambling away their money. We are going to steal that money on the night of the races." Inuyasha explained.

"Through the staff only doors, is a complicated labyrinth that leads down to the vault. We measured the walls vertically and horizontally to find that we can easily drive a car through the hallways. Naraku Onigumo was very cautious about thieves trying to steal his fortune so he devised the security system to his genius." Sesshomaru added.

"And how are we going to do that?" Shippo piped in.

"You'll see. Kanna, would you?" Inuyasha asked the quiet hacker. Kanna punched in a few more keys and moved the camera to the inside of the labyrinth. "We have finally accessed the way to the vault. Once you find the exit of the maze, then you'll reach an elevator. It is big and strong enough to hold a small sports car. But, the elevator is rigged with laser beams so the elevator could shut down and we would be trapped there."

"After all that is a 50 ton armored door guarded by two guards with guns. Voice records, fingerprints and ID cards can only open the door. None of which we can fake." Sesshomaru replied.

"This almost seems impossible, Inuyasha." Ayame commented.

"Nothing is impossible. All we need is to get our plan into action and get prepared within a month." Inuyasha said with a grin. "To begin this, we need to know everything that goes on in the Sengoku Spider. I want to know the exact time that money is take into the vault. I want to know about all the guards and the people that work for Naraku."

Koga and Ayame raised their hands. "We can watch what time the money is taken in." Koga offered.

"Good. You two can do that. And you can be my diversion team when the time is right."

"I'll be hacking into the system of course. I can do it but I need access to all the video footage in the security room though." Kanna spoke. She looked over at Miroku.

"Fine. I'll do it. I just need a guard's ID card." Miroku answered.

"And while you're at that, you also need to locate the Strip's main power box. And we also need the gadgets we need." Sesshomaru included. Miroku shrugged.

"Done."

"Rin and I can get that ID card." Kohaku suggested.

"Do you know a way to?" the hanyou asked.

"Of course. It's pure bait of a little girl and her older brother."

"We also need the quickest way to the airport and how to get a sturdy private jet that can hold 900 million dollars and three cars." Inuyasha responded.

"I can get the jet." Sesshomaru proposed. "I have some good contacts there who still owe me shit."

"I'm up for a good drive." Sango answered. "It's a good thing I brought along my Solara."

Inuyasha turned to Kagura. "Kagura, I need you to purchase a red and black Solara please." He ordered.

"What do you need them for?" she asked. She took another sip of her martini.

"Those two including Sango's will be our getaway car to the airport. Those three cars will be carrying all that money as well. We'll take those on the plane."

"It's done deal. And if those car salesmen don't give me a good deal…" Kagura flipped open her fan. "I'll slice their heads off."

"Nothing too bloody, honey." Sesshomaru warned. Kagura glared at him with a mock smile.

"Shippo, I need you to find the exact location of that elevator leading to the vault. I have a special plan on how to make our getaway with the money." Inuyasha said.

"As long as something blows up, then I'm good to go." Shippo yelled happily.

"Good. How much explosives do you think you need to blow up a ten-inch thick wall with metal plates?"

Shippo thought for a moment. "At least 40 ton on the safe side."

"Fine then. Sesshomaru." Inuyasha replied. He gestured over to his brother signaling him.

"Of course. I know what to do."

"Tomorrow, we start putting the plan in motion!"


	3. Putting the Plan Into Action

(- -)

Chapter 3

Putting the Plan Into Action

A guard walked across the casino floor dragging along a caged vault that contained millions of dollars. He walked past the bar and opened the staff doors using an ID card. Koga and Ayame were sitting at the very end of the bar closest to the doors. Koga looked at his watch and it read 10:00 pm. He scribbled down the time in a notebook. It contained all the times the money was taken in. So far, every two hours the money was taken inside.

"Look alive Ayame." He said. His fiancée was resting her head on the cold tile top. She mumbled some words that were only audible to him. "I don't care if you're tired. We're going to pull an all nighter if we have to."

"You suck." Ayame responded. She took another sip of her drink and rested her face on her hands.

"You volunteered to help me do this so please show a little effort." Koga scolded.

"I should have gone with Kagura with buy the Solaras…" the woman whined.

* * *

"Hi. I'd like to buy two cars today." Kagura said to a car salesman. She was wearing her best outfit to make a good impression. The man was a small midget with a long mustache and pointy nose. Kagura felt the need to whack him away as if he were a pestering flea.

"Really? And what kind of cars would you like to drive today?" the man asked.

"I'd like a black and red Solara please."

"Well! That will cost a lot! How about 10,000 a piece?" the man bargained.

Kagura shook her head. "No. 5,000 a piece." She haggled. Her hand enclosed around the end of her fan.

"7000."

"5000."

Sesshomaru came up to his wife. "Kagura, are you done yet? I have a meeting with an old friend to get to." He asked. The salesman's eyes widened with shock.

"Lord Sesshomaru! How nice to see you again!" the salesman yelled.

Kagura raised her eyebrow. "You know this pest…I mean flea?" she asked her husband.

"Oh. Myoga. Nice to see you too. I guess." Sesshomaru greeted stiffly. "Kagura, Myoga is an old family friend of my father." His wife nodded.

"How is Lord Inuyasha, my Lord?"

"Just fine. So will you give us the Solaras now? For say, 5000 for each one?" the youkai bargained.

"Yes! Yes! Anything for the Taisho Family!" Myoga exclaimed. He scurried off to get the paperwork.

"Buying these cars for 10000 total was a freaking steal…" Kagura muttered. "I'll take one back to Inuyasha. You can take the other to that contact of yours at the airport."

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru! It's so wonderful that that you're here again! What can I do for you!" a short man greeted. He was short but not as short as Myoga. He looked green in the face as if he had to puke or something. He carried around a staff, which he used more like a cane.

"There is something you can do for me Jaken. I need a cargo airplane that can carry 10 people, millions of dollars in cash, and three Solara cars. Can you get me such a thing?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, I'm not so sure My Lord…" Jaken replied.

Sesshomaru hit his contact on the head with his fist angrily. "You still owe me a whole bunch of shit you disgusting toad. Do you not remember? Now can you give me the plane or not!"

"Of course! Of course I remember! I'll see what I can do." He promised.

"Good. Have it ready on the night of the Nascar Races." Sesshomaru ordered. He turned his back and walked out the door.

* * *

Kanna hooked up her computer equipment in the living room of the hotel suite. She fixed a speaker and earpiece to her right ear. "Alright. I'm nearly done with hacking into this place." She said quietly.

"That quick? How did you get in?" Inuyasha asked. He sat at the private bar behind Kanna's equipment.

"Inuyasha, you have a 17 year-old expert hacker on your side. Of course I can get in so quickly. I came up with a good plan to hack into the security systems. I just came up with a new password and changed a few settings of my own. I had my own computers synchronize at the same speed of Naraku's. When the guards logged into their post, I snuck in. They think it's just another one of their people who has logged in but really, I'm like a deadly virus who can cut off heir usage with the touch of a button. Now I have access to all their files, the codes, and everything about every employee." Kanna explained. "Since the Sengoku Spider is the most successful casino on the Strip, it also has connection to the entire Strip. And now that I have admission to everything, that means I have control of the main attraction of America's playground."

"You're very good."

"Thank you. Years of practice always pay off." Kanna brushed some of her white hair from her face. "The only thing I don't have access to is video footage of the entire casino. Miroku is going to sneak in to the room with all the wire connections. Then he's going to redirect the power and the last of the information to me."

Inuyasha took another sip of his coffee. "Excellent. We should be able to get everything else done soon." He said.

"Kohaku and Rin. Steal that ID card now." Kanna said into her speaker.

* * *

"We're on it." Kohaku muttered into his own hidden speaker.

Rin came from the opposite way of Kohaku. She was crying throughout the casino. Kohaku grinned when she saw that she was a good actress. The sentry in front of the doors came forward and stopped Rin. "What's the matter little girl?" he asked. Rin wailed a little more and mumbled some choking words. "Say that again please."

"I can't find my older brother!" she wailed. She said a little more under her breath.

"Alright. We'll try and find him. How does he look?" the man asked. He obviously had no patience for little kids.

Right on cue, Kohaku ran over to Rin. As he passed the guard, he swiped the ID card and stuck it into his pocket. "Rin! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" he yelled happily.

"Kohaku!" Rin said joyously like a little kid. "Yay! My brother."

Kohaku turned to the older man and said, "Thank you very much for finding my little sister."

"Um…No problem!"

"Come on Rin. Mom and dad are waiting for us." Kohaku replied with a grin. He took the girl's hand and led her back into the crowd.

"Did you get the card?" Rin asked. She had dried off her fake tears and was back to normal.

"It's in my pocket now. Inuyasha is going to be so happy!" Both kids laughed and ran back to the elevator.

* * *

"Now make a left at the next corridor." Kanna ordered. Miroku did as he was told. He had used the ID card Kohaku stole to get in. Since the layout beyond the doors was so confusing, Kanna was the one instructing him where to go.

"Alright. Where do I go now?" Miroku asked.

"Do you see a long corridor with spaced out doors?"

"Yes."

"It's the third door to the left." She said. "Afterwards, you know what to do."

Miroku located the specific door and entered it. There were two rows just filled with wires. The light was dim but good enough to see. Miroku found the right spot in the rows of wires and began to attach a transmitting device that would re-wire to Kanna's. About after 30 minutes Inuyasha's best friend wiped sweat from his face.

"Kanna, does the video footage show up on the computer?" he asked.

"Yes. Thank you. Go back out the same way. Rin and Kohaku are in position and ready to return it." The computer genius ordered. "Then you can go and find the Strip's main power box wherever the hell it is."

"Good because this place is has hot as the flames of hell." Miroku commented.

"Shut up and let's get this done." Inuyasha ordered.

"You are so touchy…" his best friend muttered as he took the same route out.

Once Miroku was back out in the casino, he turned right and spotted Rin and Kohaku leaning on the wall. They spotted the older man and began walking towards him. As they passed, Miroku bumped into him on purpose. As quick as it happened, Miroku placed the ID card in his hands.

"Oh. I'm so sorry sir." Kohaku said politely.

"Oh no. It's all my fault." Miroku replied. He nodded at both kids and walked off.

Kohaku handed the card to Rin and they walked back to the staff doors. A different man was on patrol this time. "Excuse me mister!" Rin said in her cutest and most innocent voice. The man looked down on both kids.

"What can I do for you? Did you lose your parents in the crowd?" he asked.

"No sir. It's just that we found this card thingy on the ground. My mommy and daddy said we should give it back." She replied in the same cute voice again. The guard took the ID card.

"Thank you little girl."

"No problem!" Rin grinned as Kohaku took Rin back to the elevator leading to Inuyasha's huge suite.

"Great job Rin." The older boy praised.

"Thank you Kohaku! I'm sure mommy and daddy will be happy with my work!" she giggled just as the elevator door closed.

* * *

"What the hell is this! Move already!" Sango yelled at traffic. She was in her Solara and still on the Strip. She was trying to find the fastest ways to get from the casino to the airport. She checked her stopwatch to find that she's been on the road for an hour already. Although the traffic wasn't as bad as the ones in Los Angeles, it was still bad. The day was hot and the air conditioning was blasting throughout the silver Solara.

As soon as Sango found the exit to the airport, she raced out of there like she was back on the racetrack of an illegal drag race. She pushed her car to the limits of the speed limit. Sango finally slowed down when she got to the parking lot. She checked her watch to find that it took an hour and ten minutes to get to the airport.

She grabbed her cell phone and called Inuyasha. "Hello?" the hanyou greeted.

"I have the time from when it takes from the casino to the airport." Sango replied.

"How long is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"And hour and ten minutes. If we had all green lights then we could do it in about twenty minutes at the least." Sango summed up.

"Kanna." Inuyasha called in the background.

"What?"

"Can you hack into the Las Vegas Traffic Center?" he asked.

"Give me three hours and I should be able to get it through by then." Kanna answered quietly. In the background, Sango could hear Kagura's younger sister already working hard to hack into the Traffic Center.

"We're going to work on it. You can come back now." Inuyasha ordered.

"Great. The heat of this damn place is making me want to hurl." Sango replied coldly.

"Sango, with that tone, you can freeze Las Vegas and maybe also hell." Inuyasha said laughing.

"Shut up!"

"I'm only joking. Oh, by the way, Miroku found the power box to the Strip." Inuyasha reported.

"At least my husband is good for something." Sango joked. "You know, since we are going to be pushing these Solaras a lot, we can also have Miroku give us a little more horsepower." She mentioned.

"Good idea. When he comes back, I'll have him go over to the mechanical garage where the other cars are hiding." Inuyasha said.

"Great! I'll head over there now."

* * *

"Hey Kohaku, I have a job you." Sesshomaru said. Kohaku walked over to Inuyasha's older brother.

"What is it?"

"Don't tell anyone else about this special job. Inuyasha already knows though." Sesshomaru ordered. The boy nodded. "I want you to follow Naraku throughout his casino and act as his shadow. I want to find out about what he does at his casino. Keep a low profile though. Can you do it?"

"Sure! I'll do it!" Kohaku replied. He grinned.

"Good. Start tomorrow." Sesshomaru demanded. "And also…" He brought his voice down to a whisper. "Can you keep an eye on Inuyasha? I feel like there might be a little more to this heist."

Sango's little brother nodded eagerly. "Leave it to me."

"Excellent."


	4. Not Her! The Other One

(- -)

Chapter 4

Not Her! The Other One…

"Alright, tell me everything about Naraku." Sesshomaru ordered. It was only Kohaku and Sesshomaru at a table in a restaurant.

"He is just as fierce as he looks. Everyday, he arrives at the hotel exactly at noon. He greets his workers friendly. He knows everything about them. Then he goes and has lunch in this same restaurant with his girlfriend at 1. He goes upstairs and doesn't come down until 3. Once he's down there, he looks from the steps at his casino. His head of security meets him on the landing—" Kohaku explains. But right after he mentioned Naraku's head of security, Sesshomaru held up his hand to stop him.

"Kanna found information about the head of security. I believe it is a woman this time?" he asked.

"That's correct. Her name is Kagome Higarashi." Kohaku replied. "She is the only other one who has access to the vault."

"Go on."

"Anyway, Kagome and Naraku spend their time talking for only ten minutes before Naraku goes and greets all the high players. He is fluent in Japanese, English, Italian, German, Spanish, and French. Oh! I also forgot to add this. When Kagome and Naraku are talking, she hands over a small black binder that contains all the security codes and reports about the casino." Kohaku added.

"Good job. Oh, by the way, what is the name of Naraku's girlfriend?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kohaku cleared his throat. "Well, go see for yourself." He nodded over to a table where a girl with long black hair and brown eyes sits down. She is wearing a white dress decorated with red flowers and her hair is tied in a white ribbon."

"Kikyo Priestess."

"Who?"

"That girl is Kikyo Priestess. She is Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend. They broke up on bad terms because Inuyasha was thief and a liar." Sesshomaru explained.

"This was after we pulled our last job right?"

"Correct. This must have been why Inuyasha wanted to rob Naraku Onigumo's casino." Sesshomaru's gold eyes watched as Naraku approached his girlfriend. They shared a kiss for a moment before sitting down for lunch.

* * *

"We need to talk." Sesshomaru ordered.

Inuyasha set down his pencil and looked up from the layout map of the casino. "Can I just finish what I'm doing here first?"

"NOW!"

"Fine! What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha asked. He looked up at his older brother.

"So this is why you wanted to rob Naraku Onigumo of his fortune. You want Kikyo back." Sesshomaru accused.

Kagura and Kanna were in the room looking over the casino floors when they hear this. "Kikyo? You want Kikyo back? Do you remember the last time you guys were together?" Kagura asked.

"You got that all wrong Sesshomaru. I don't want Kikyo back." Inuyasha protested.

"Oh really? Then how come you want to rob her boyfriend? Are you that jealous that he got the girl you once had!"

"Like I said before, I don't want Kikyo." Inuyasha replied. He walked over to Kanna's computer and brought up a screen that had the profile of a woman. She had long black hair and brown eyes. She looked very similar to Kikyo. "I want her." Sesshomaru stared at the screen of the computer.

"That's-!"

"Kagome Higarashi, Kikyo's best friend and cousin."

* * *

"So what do I need to do to these cars?" Miroku asked.

"We need to get rid of these unnecessary car parts to make the Solaras run faster." Sango replied.

"We're not going to blow them up afterwards?" Shippo asked, obviously disappointed.

"No. We can't leave any evidence behind or else we will be in deep shit later." Sango answered.

"Let's get to work now." Koga said. He walked over to his car and opened the lid.

"Alright. No one else is operating my car except for me. Got it?" Sango answered as she jumped off her seat. She walked over to her silver Solara.

"Of course honey. We know how much you love your car more than your own husband." Miroku replied.

"Shut up."

* * *

Kikyo and Kagome sat down in their chairs at the restaurant. Both cousins were close and on good terms. When they looked at each other, it was like looking through a mirror. "So how is working here turning out, Kagome?" Kikyo asked pleasantly.

"It's great. Everyone here is very nice." Kagome replied. She smiled.

"I told you it would be great here. It's a good thing I mentioned you to Naraku. He probably wouldn't have taken anyone else since his last Head of Security cheated him out of millions of dollars." Kikyo replied.

"Yeah. Afterwards, Naraku ended dup getting back the money because he took it back from that guy. And Naraku got a little more when he bankrupted the man's family and his son's business." Kagome added. She laughed a little. Kagome reached over and took a sip of her ice tea.

"Oh yeah. That sounds like Naraku alright." Said a voice. Kikyo and Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha standing over their table. Kikyo's eyes narrowed as she gave the dirtiest look to her ex-boyfriend.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded. "Aren't you supposed to be in prison?"

"What's the matter Kikyo? I am out of prison now. Does that scare you so much?" Inuyasha shot back. He took a seat at the table.

"No! Don't sit here!" Kikyo protested. The hanyou paid no attention. He glanced at Kagome with interest.

"Who is the lovely lady?" he asked in his smoothest voice.

"I'm Kagome Higarashi, Head of Security for the Sengoku Spider. I am also Kikyo's cousin." Kagome replied. "And you are…?"

"Inuyasha Taisho." Inuyasha introduced. The two shook hands.

"He is also my ex-boyfriend." Kikyo said through gritted teeth. She clenched her fists together.

"But I also broke up with you because you are such a bitch." Inuyasha insulted. Kagome sweat dropped.

"Excuse me? I broke up with you because you were a—"

"I no longer do that." He cut in swiftly. "I now enjoy traveling the world."

"Oh? What places have you been to?" Kagome asked.

"Well, I have been to Italy, Australia, France, England, and a whole more. Very interesting I must tell you."

"Really? I'm rather interested in visiting places like that. Tell me, what is it like in England?" Kagome smiled at Inuyasha.

"Very nice. The buildings look old, but they are very beautiful." Inuyasha explained. Kikyo was starting to clench and unclench her fists now. She looked like she wanted to go into a flying fit.

"Why are you doing this?" Kikyo asked her former boyfriend.

"And who are you?" another voice questioned. Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Kagome looked up to find Naraku Onigumo. He has long black hair and gleaming red purplish eyes.

"I am Inuyasha Taisho. And I am doing this because I just saw my ex girlfriend here and just wanted to say a little hello." Inuyasha replied.

"Naraku Onigumo. I am the owner of this casino." Naraku answered stiffly. Both men exchanged hard glances and shook each other's hands.

"Well, I must get going now." The hanyou said. "Good seeing you Kikyo."

"Likewise." Kikyo put on a sweet face but her eyes were as hard as stone.

"Nice meeting you Ms. Higarashi."

"Nice meeting you too Inuyasha. And please, call me Kagome." Kagome smiled at the hanyou. Inuyasha left the restaurant.

"What are you doing here Naraku?" Kikyo asked her boyfriend. Naraku sat down where Inuyasha once was.

"Well, I just thought I would have lunch with my Head of Security and my lovely girlfriend." Naraku said smoothly. He kissed Kikyo's cheek.

"Oh, that's so sweet." Kagome cooed. She grinned at her older cousin. "Well, I have to go check up on how the place is going. Naraku, I'll see you at 3." She also left the place when she did, she saw Inuyasha leaning on a wall, waiting for her.

"Kagome, please come with me." Inuyasha ordered.


	5. The New Recruit

(- -)

Chapter 5

A New Recruit

"What? Why?" Kagome asked. She was almost on high alert.

Inuyasha straightened up and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his pants. "I'll explain it in a moment if you agree to come with me." He bargained. Inuyasha began to walk away. A pang of curiosity struck Kagome. She gave in to it without a fight and ran after the hanyou. She followed Inuyasha to an elevator where they both got in.

"Now explain why you want me to come with you." Kagome demanded.

"This is the riskiest idea I have thought of so far, that I can't even trust my own friends with…" Inuyasha muttered. Kagome looked confused. "Now tell me Kagome. What is the one thing that you want in the whole world?"

Kikyo's cousin looked slightly taken back. "Well, uh…I'm not so sure…"

"Come on. I think that you know what you want. I'm sure that even I can make an accurate guess of your deepest desire." Inuyasha answered.

Kagome sighed. "Do you really want to know?"

"Of course."

"I want to top Kikyo in at least one thing." Kagome answered. "She has always done everything and had everything before me. I at least want to beat her at something for once." Her fists quickly clenched together to control her anger. "But I always push the idea away since Kikyo _is_ my cousin. We are cousins and almost like sisters."

"Older siblings always overshadow those younger than themselves." Inuyasha answered. Kagome nodded and looked away as Inuyasha grinned. "I can help you achieve your dream." He replied after a small silence.

"How?"

"If you don't want to do this, then you can kill me or taken me in right here on the spot." The hanyou offered.

"I'm willing to hear you out."

"Excellent. Well, you do know that money makes the whole world go round, don't you?" He asked.

"Of course. People here in Las Vegas always spend away their money gambling thinking that they can strike it rich. Their dreams couldn't be more far away." Kagome answered.

"Well, my friends and I are willing to risk our lives to carry out this plan I have created to rob Naraku Onigumo of his money to make all our dreams come true." Inuyasha explained. The grin upon Inuyasha's face had faded and was replaced with a look of pure concentration and seriousness.

"I need someone to be my eyes in the inside and leech me information. I feel like I can trust you Kagome, so I need your help. Are you in or out?" Inuyasha continued, "If you don't want to do this, then kill me without a moment's hesitation. I deserve it after doing a life of just stealing and prison. But if you are in, then you can't back out this at any time."

Kagome stared at the ground. She didn't know what to say. If she had a whole bunch of money stolen from her cousin's boyfriend, she could buy anything that her cousin didn't have. And would have accomplished something that Kikyo had never done before.

"Well?"

"I'll do it!" Kagome cried. Her eyes were filled with sparkles as she grinned.

"Thank you so much!" Inuyasha had pulled her into a hug. "You will really help us with our current status."

"Oh, well, I'm doing this because this is an opportunity to top Kikyo." Kagome replied. "The money will be my prize for what I'm about to do."

Both of them laughed just as the elevator doors opened on the nineteenth floor. Inuyasha led the way to Suite 286. Kagome made a mental note of the location since she would have to return to it for the next month. The hanyou opened the door to reveal his crew waiting around Kanna's computer.

"Inuyasha! Where have you been? You asked us down here for an important meeting and yet you are the last one to arrive!" Ayame scolded. Kagome hid behind Inuyasha. With his tough build and tall figure, she couldn't be seen.

"I have a good reason for both of my motives." He commented.

"Don't we all have a 'good' reason?" Koga muttered.

Inuyasha shot a quick glare at Koga. "Everyone, please meet our new recruit." He stepped out of the way for Kagome to be completely seen. "Kagome Higarashi."

Sesshomaru stood up angrily. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Inuyasha!" he yelled. "We can't have a person working for Naraku in this heist! Nonetheless, it is his Head of Security!"

"Look, I have my own reasons for joining up with you! And Inuyasha knows I will be of some help as well." Kagome countered calmly to Sesshomaru's sudden outburst. Sesshomaru was about to say something when his wife put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a warning look. He sat back down and just frowned.

"Kagome, these are my 'watchers', Koga and Ayame." Inuyasha introduced. Kagome shook hands with both of them and gave them a warm smile. "This is my electronics expert, Miroku and his wife Sango, who is one of the expert drivers. Kohaku is Sango's younger brother and my quick fingers. Shippo is my bomb experts. This is Kagura, my negotiator and the key to so many contacts. She also diverts attention away from a scene. This is her husband, Sesshomaru, who is my second in command. He is also my older brother. This is Kanna, Kagura's sister, and she is my awesome hacker. And finally, Rin is Kagura and Sesshomaru's daughter and my cute little diversion." During all the introductions, Kagome had shook hands and greeted everyone.

"Welcome to Inuyasha's Eleven!" Rin exclaimed. She smiled brightly.

"Inuyasha's Eleven? Since when did this group have a name?" the group's leader asked.

"Since this afternoon! Kohaku, Shippo, and I were deciding on the perfect one! It was originally called Inuyasha's Ten, but since we have a new person, it might as well be eleven!" Everyone laughed. Kagome already felt comfortable with their presence.

"Well, I think that Kagome should be filled in with our plans. Don't you think, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru implied.

"Of course."

"Wow…"

Kagome had just been told of everything that had to do with the heist on Naraku's casino. She was amazed that a single person could see through all the flaws and cover up every corner of the plan. It was full proof!

"I mean…wow! How could you make something as good as that?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"As long as you see the whole picture, it can be accomplished." He replied thoughtfully. "Anyway, your job in this whole plan is to spill us information from the inside."

"Got it. I can see that Kanna was able to hack into the system of the security system and a digital layout. **But** you guys missed a couple of things." Kagome replied.

"What?"

"Naraku has recently altered the security system. He added a code system to the vault. The codes are changed every two hours and are personally changed by either Naraku himself, or me." Kagome explained. She stared at the shocked faces of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "Those blueprints you made copies of were created two years ago. The current one is under construction right now."

"Dammit. Looks like I'll have to do some altering on the plan." Inuyasha muttered. "Alright then. Another meeting tomorrow at noon! I'll have the new plan by tomorrow." He yelled in the room for everyone to hear. They all nodded.

Kagome straightened up and smoothed he clothes of all the creases. "Well, it is almost three so I must get down to meet Naraku." She said. "Pleasure meeting all of you." Kagome opened the door and out of sight.

A few minutes after Kagome's departure, Sesshomaru turned to his younger brother. Inuyasha was now looking over the map of the casino adding notes here and there. "Can…can we really trust her?" Sesshomaru asked his brother.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then you should also trust the motives I have set down. You will see that Kagome won't betray us at all." Inuyasha answered coolly.

"And if she does?" Kagura questioned. "Will we dispatch her from this world?"

"You **will not** do anything to Kagome." Inuyasha said quickly with an irritated edge in his voice. "I'll deal with her myself if she dares to turn us in."

"Kagome will never betray us." Shippo said from a corner. Everyone turned to look at him.

"And how do you know that?" Koga replied. "You just met her!"

"Idiot. Her brother is my best friend!" Shippo retorted.

"Sota Higarashi, isn't it?"

"Yes. He talks about her a lot. They still fight a little but they are still close siblings. He says that when Kagome finds about something, she keeps her mouth shut." Shippo considered. "Inuyasha is right to trust her."

A sly smile crept over Ayame's mouth after a small silence. "But I think that isn't the only reason that Inuyasha wants Kagome on our side. He has high hopes that he can steal her heart as well as Naraku's money." She chuckled. "Am I right."

"That's right. Inuyasha did say that he wanted her." Kanna added quietly.

There was a loud "Ooooooh!" said by everyone except Inuyasha. They were acting like little kids who had just found out someone's crush.

"Oh come on! Quit screwing around! We have a lot of work to do!" Inuyasha yelled crossly.

"Looks like we hit the hard core." Kohaku mused. They all laughed while the mastermind hanyou ignored them. But, deep in his mind, it was all true.


	6. Revealing Truths?

(- -)

Chapter 6

Revealing Truths?

"Is this imported silk?" Ayame asked. She held up the new dress that Kagome had handed her. It was a black spaghetti strap dress that loomed a little above her knees and supposedly hugged her every curve. On the dress was a design of fancy flowers on the bottom left side and laces up in the back.

"Yes, it is. Inuyasha and I had it specially made for this mission." Kagome replied. Three weeks had passed and it was almost time to carry out the rest of the plan.

"Well, what Koga and I are about to risk we both have to look good. We have to look rich." Ayame stared at herself in the mirror.

"Well, you will be after this job." Kagome pointed out.

"True, true." She answered. "This dress is so beautiful! I just have to try it on!" Ayame whined as if she was trying to resist the temptation.

"Well, no one is stopping you! It isn't like the silk will fall off if you try it on. Actually…go ahead and try it on. I want to see if you fit into it. If it doesn't I'll have to order another size." Kagome presumed.

Ayame went into the bathroom with the dress. Kagome sat down on the couch and began flipping the channels of the TV. 'I hope…we don't get caught for what we are about to do…I do feel rather bad for betraying my cousin since it took her a month to convince ' she thought.

"Kagome, could you please not tamper with the TV? It is intervening with my hackings." Kanna asked the girl from her computer. "I used the power that channels to the television to power my computer."

Kagome quickly shut off the TV. "I'm very sorry!" The pale girl shook her head and said nothing else. Still waiting for Ayame to finish trying on her dress, the head of Naraku's security system picked up the plans Inuyasha had drawn. She spent her lunch breaks and nights with the man, covering every angle and every flaw in the plan. 'I'm so sure it is not even Naraku can break this one!'

The door to the private suite opened and revealed Inuyasha and Koga coming in. Koga was wearing tuxedo and Inuyasha was eating the apple in his hand and holding papers in the other. "I'm telling you, you look fine! Just act the part!" Inuyasha answered irritably. He spotted Kagome on the couch and decided to get her opinion. "Kagome, does Koga look good in the tux? Does he look like the rich bastard he's supposed to look like?" He questioned, taking a bite out of the apple.

"Inuyasha! Open your eyes you moron! This is just like any other tux I've worn and rented before!" The wolf protested.

"Actually, Koga, that tux happens to be made out of the finest Chinese silk. Inuyasha and I had it specially ordered along with the dress Ayame is supposed to wear." She thought for a minute. "Speaking of Ayame and her dress, why isn't she out of the bathroom yet!" She stormed to the bathroom door and kicked the door. "Ayame! Did you drop dead in there? It isn't hard to try on a dress!"

"I'm so sorry Kagome! Just before I go out, could you just look over how I look?" Ayame asked from inside.

"Oh! You're so hopeless!" Kagome opened the door and went inside.

"Oh yeah! Kanna, are you bored with just watching the security monitors?" Inuyasha asked his key hacker.

"Yes, I happen to be bored. I'm tired of patrolling the staff through the security cameras, taking note on their routine when, for the past three weeks hasn't changed one bit." Kanna noted in a hushed, but nasty manner. Ignoring the sourness in her tone, Inuyasha handed her the papers. "What is this?"

"I thought you would have been tired so I was able to get something else for you to do." Inuyasha suggested.

Kanna opened the file and quickly looked over the notes. "You want me to find out dirt on Naraku?" she asked. "Isn't it enough that we're stealing from a rich bastard to enjoys taking money from gamblers and giving it away to those who win?"

"But that's Vegas for you." Koga stated bluntly.

"But I need really good scandals that cloud the past of Naraku Onigumo. Kagome and I have been planning this for the past three weeks. The only way this plan is going to work is if Naraku managed to piss off someone. They have to have really bad grudges against him." His leader explained.

"Huh. I'll see what I can do." Kanna replied.

Koga stared at his friend for a moment before commenting quietly, "You've been spending a lot of time with Kagome lately. Mixing business with pleasure, huh?"

Inuyasha glared at him. "That's none of your business."

"Oh ho! Closing up again? You do that every single time one of us manages to bring up the subject of the **_love_** you have for Kagome." Koga answered slyly. "But sometimes it is okay to mix business and pleasure together. Then you'll end up just like Ayame and me and Miroku and Sango. Maybe this business and pleasure stuff runs between us, friends."

"Or maybe it just rubbed off from Miroku." Kanna muttered coolly.

"Koga. Shut the fu-"

"Okay! Presenting Ayame Lily's rich and fashionable, might I add, look!" Kagome announced, her head poking out of the bathroom. She kicked the door completely open and out strolled Ayame, as if she was a model walking down the narrow stage. She did a small twirl so everyone in the room (whom was only Kanna, Inuyasha and Koga) could get the full picture.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Ayame asked excitedly.

"It's even more beautiful since it's on you." Koga said lovingly.

"Oh! How sweet!" Kagome said in the background while Inuyasha snorted with disgust.

"Is that one of your old pick-up lines or one you just borrowed from Miroku's?" Inuyasha asked laughing.

"He got it from Miroku." Kanna whispered from her computer.

"Inuyasha! That's so mean to say!" Kagome said sternly.

"Oh, don't mind him. He's just bitter that he's the only one among his friends and family to not have a girlfriend." Ayame said sharply.

"Ah! Not this again! I have work to do! I don't have time to be bantered around because I don't have a girlfriend." Inuyasha grumbled bitterly. "I'm capable of meeting women on my own."

"If you are, then would you like to borrow some of my pick-up lines? Maybe I can get Miroku to throw his in too!" Koga joked.

Inuyasha gave him the middle finger just before slamming the door shut. "Morons."

"Is Inuyasha really the only one in his family to not have a girlfriend or even a wife?" Kagome asked when he was gone.

"Yeah…even though we joke around with him about it, we really do want him to settle down. His last girlfriend…was Kikyo, right?" Koga answered.

"It _was_ Kikyo. But then they ended up on bad terms when she dumped him." Ayame explained.

"Wait a minute! Is Inuyasha just using me so he can take revenge on what Kikyo did to him!" Kagome said, completely outraged.

"Kagome, you're just jumping to conclusions." Kanna replied in a rather medium voice. It was the first time in years since she was speaking normally. "Inuyasha isn't using you. He doesn't **use** people. He can't stand things like that."

"Then why did he approach me? Why is he robbing the man who his ex-girlfriend, my cousin, is dating? Why haven't I asked these questions before?" Kagome wondered out loud.

"He approached you because…" Koga began before he cut off short.

"Because…"

"I just remembered. I need to do something!" He cried and began heading for the door.

"Koga Wolf! Stop right there!" Both Ayame and Kagome screamed.

"Why did Inuyasha approach me?" Kagome repeated.

"Why wasn't I told about this? Was Sango told of this as well!"

"Er…I…uh…"

"Speak up Koga or the wedding is off!" Ayame screeched.

"All right! All right! No Sango does not know…" Before he finished Kanna did in the loudest voice she could muster. (And that's not really so loud. It is like when a shy person speaks.)

"Inuyasha approached Kagome because he likes her and doesn't want to punish her when he'll be the cause of the casino going bankrupt." Ayame and Kagome looked at her blankly as if they didn't know what she was saying. Kanna sighed before explaining, "If Inuyasha had not approached Kagome the casino would have gone bankrupt after the job. She would have lost her position and had to suffer. But since Inuyasha likes Kagome and really has a caring heart, he decided to enlist Kagome's help and save her with the money troubles. God! You all are older than me and yet I know about this stuff more than you do!"

"Oh. Inuyasha likes me?" Kagome asked slowly.

"Yeah!" Koga, Ayame, and Kanna yelled.

She began blushing before smiling. "How sweet of him…"

* * *

A/N: Ok! Sorry for the long time of not updating! I've been busy and avoiding writer's block. Now I think I'm up for writing again. Hopefully, I'll be back on track and I'll finally be able to finish my stories before beginning on other ones. '


	7. Money Makes the World Go Round, Part 1

(- -)

Chapter 7

Money Makes the World Go Round, Part 1

"Okay, Kanna. What dirt do you have on Naraku Onigumo?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, you're going to like this. Naraku apparently cheated out and killed a few members of an infamous group of Yakuzas back in Japan three years ago." Kanna reported.

"Ah, this is going to be great stuff! I love it when scandals are involved. Which group of Yakuzas was it?"

"The Shichinintai. Naraku tricked the leader Bankotsu into giving him billions of dollars. A few members of the gang found out and tried to stop him. Naraku kill Suikotsu, Renkotsu, and Mukotsu in the process. Japanese police and the remaining members of the Shichinintai are still trying to hunt him down. Naraku successfully got away and used the money he stole to create the Sengoku Spider." Kanna explained.

"I see…Steal billions before using billions to make even more billions." The hanyou muttered to himself. "Okay. Here's the next thing for you to do. Call up Bankotsu and tell him I have what he's looking for. Thanks Kanna."

"No problem."

"All right, let's go over our schedule for tomorrow night and the night after that." Inuyasha announced to everyone inside the suite. The whole team was there, waiting for orders. It was a night before the job was complete. All it was was just a matter of actually _stealing_ the money.

"Tomorrow night, 2:30 pm. Koga and I head down to the tables and gamble. We begin winning quite a few matches." Ayame answered.

"3:00 pm. I meet Naraku on the landing for our regular security talk. I report about Koga's winnings." Kagome replied. "I hand over the black binder with the security codes while maintaining a copy of my own for that night and the next."

"3:10 pm. Naraku goes around congratulating current winners. He goes to Koga and to speak with him." Says Sango.

"3:15 pm. As thanks for the hospitality at the hotel, I give Naraku the three Solaras." Koga answered. "I tell him that they will be delivered the next night, just before the races."

"4:00 pm. I check the explosives to make sure they're ready." Shippo chipped in.

"Just hope they don't blow up this place!" Rin added joyfully. No one could resist laughing.

"5:00 pm. Check to make sure the Solaras are in top shape and ready to speed." Miroku reported.

"5:30 pm. Begin cleaning the room to leave no mark of our occupation." Kagura added.

"5:40 pm. Call Bankotsu to make sure he and his men are arriving on flight 09274." Inuyasha added.

"5:45 pm. Check with Jaken to make sure the armored plane is in top condition and available for use." Sesshomaru replied.

"6:00 pm. Insert the virus into the Sengoku Spider's main computer mainframe, as well as the Las Vegas Traffic Control Center. It will fully be at my will in 24 hours." Kanna said quietly.

"The night of the job, 1:00 pm. Room in completely spotless and everything is moved to the armored plane." Kohaku answered.

"1:30 pm. Bankotsu and his gang arrive in Las Vegas. Uncle Inuyasha goes to pick them up and gives them instruction to arrive at the Sengoku Spider at 7:00 pm." Rin responded with a little laugh.

"2:00 pm. Get supplies ready for the job and stick them inside the cars." Inuyasha replied.

"5:00 pm. Ayame goes down to greet Naraku and I to present him with the cars, driven by Miroku, Kagura, and Sesshomaru. She apologizes to him saying Koga is running some last minute matters." Kagome began. "I offer to scan the cars with Inuyasha, Koga, Shippo, and Sango hiding inside."

"5:30 pm. I take down the cars to the vault using the elevator and the security codes I've copied. Shippo sets up explosives at the ends of the dead ended halls." The girl continued. "I hold the wireless detonator until Kanna sends the blackout."

"6:00 pm. The races begin. Naraku, Kikyo, and Kagome go to the race tracks." Sesshomaru answered. "Kanna completely deteriorates the Sengoku Spider's security system. Inuyasha, Koga, Shippo, and Sango get to work."

"6:05 pm. We knock out the guards. I blow up the vault door." Shippo provided. "Kanna shuts off the internal sensors."

"6:10 pm. Inuyasha, Koga, and I begin packing the money into the bags and stuffing them into the cars." Sango replied. "Inuyasha keeps two bas of cash for Bankotsu."

"6:30 pm. I shut off the power in all of Vegas, and Kagome blows up the dead end." Kanna answers. "6:35 pm. I restore all the power to Las Vegas and revert the connection of the Las Vegas Traffic Control Center to my computers."

"6:40 pm. Inuyasha, Sango, and I burn out of the building and Kanna directs us all around traffic to McCarran Airport." Koga reported. "Inuyasha branches off to give the money to the Shichinintai at the Four Seasons Hotel. He leaves the hotel to meet us at the airport."

"6:50 pm. Naraku directs Kikyo and I back to the hotel for our "safety". He heads down to the security room, I knock out my cousin with powerful sleeping drugs. I take a taxi to the airport and join the rest." Kagome said.

"7:00 pm. Naraku enters the security center to find his guards knocked out and his money gone. Bankotsu and his men take him away." Sesshomaru finishes. "And all of us are on that armored plane with the money and the cars."

Before Inuyasha could say his last words, Kagome cut in. "And after that, we all have a drink because then, we will be filthy rich and far away from here."

"Yes, that's…wait! What?" Inuyasha asked looking at Kagome.

"We have a drink to toast our celebration. After all, money does make the world go round!" She answered with a laugh.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

**2:30**

"Okay, then. Let the games begin." Koga replied as Ayame linked her arm with his.

"Yes. Let them." She answered as they both walked down to the tables. They sat down as Koga began gambling. Soon enough Koga began to win after every single game.

**3:00**

Kagome set foot onto the landing just as Naraku had walked out of the elevator. "What do you have for me, Kagome?" he asked.

Kagome handed her boss the black binder as usual. "Several great wins tonight as usual, but one in particular has been rolling in hundreds after every single game at his table." She reported as if she wasn't hiding anything. "And this lucky man has been doing this for the past thirty minutes."

"Who is he and what table is he at?" Naraku pursued.

"His name is Mr. Ishikawa along with his wife, Mrs. Ishikawa. Mr. Ishikawa is a wealthy businessman from Tokyo, Japan. They are at Table 14." The woman answered professionally. "Oh yes. The security codes for tonight are inside the binder. The machine that generates the codes for us had a glitch this morning and ended up printing the codes for tomorrow as well. So those codes are inside along with today's."

"Excellent. I won't expect tomorrow's codes then." Naraku tucked the binder under his arm. "Now take me to this Mr. Ishikawa."

"Yes, sir."

Kagome led her boss to Table 14 where Koga had just won another match of Blackjack. "Mr. Ishikawa! Nice to meet you. I am Naraku Onigumo, the owner of this casino and hotel." Naraku greeted.

"Nice to meet you as well, Mr. Onigumo. I am Yukito Ishikawa, and this is my wife Sakura." Koga lied, but with an air of casualty. Koga firmly shook hands with the owner.

"Pleasure." Ayame replied.

"I see you have been winning quite a bit, Mr. Ishikawa. I'm impressed."

"Thank you, sir. Though, I must say that I really have enjoyed my stay here so far." Koga had answered.

"Yes, I must agree. Everyone is so pleasant here." Ayame added.

"Thank you. I always assure you that my staff is there to provide anything you wish with such enthusiasm." The man bragged.

"Mr. Onigumo, do you have a wife, girlfriend, or particular love interest?" Koga asked. Ayame stared at Kagome with sparkle in her eyes. An enigmatic smile played around Kagome's lips. Ayame and Koga and the others only knew the true meaning alone.

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"It is a custom in my family to give a generous gift to those who show such hospitality. As our gift to you an your love interest, my wife and I have purchased three sport cars. You might take a liking to them very much." The wolf demon replied.

"Wow. That is very generous of you, Mr. Ishikawa." Naraku laughed. "Thank you. I shall give one to my girlfriend, one to my girlfriend's cousin, and one for myself."

"Oh. Is this your girlfriend right here?" Ayame asked, gesturing towards Kagome.

Naraku shook his head and answered, "Oh no. This is my head of security, Kagome Higurashi. She is the cousin of my girlfriend, Kikyo. Kagome bears a striking resemblance to Kikyo."

Ayame nodded her head towards the other woman carelessly. "Pleasure to meet you as well. Well, Mr. Onigumo, shall we present you with the cars around 5:00 tomorrow afternoon?"

Naraku turned to Kagome. "Oh. Ah. I'm not sure if five is such a good time."

"Of course. The NASCAR races are at six, am I right?" Koga questioned.

"Yes. Would you like tickets?"

"No, no. Cars driving around a track bores me. I just do not want to keep you waiting."

"Naraku, if I may suggest, you and Kikyo may go out onto the track at around 5:10. I will stay behind and scan the cars and bring them down into the vault for then." Kagome ran by her boss.

The owner of the Sengoku Spider thought it over for a minute. "Very well, Kagome." He shook hands with Koga and Ayame once again. "Please enjoy the rest of your stay here, Mr. and Mrs. Ishikawa. Best of luck to you at the tables as well."

**4:00**

"Shippo, are the explosives ready?" Inuyasha asked.

Shippo sat on the floor with the bombs in front of him. He scanned each part carefully. "Yes. I can't wait!"

"Good. Now all I have to do it worry about Bankotsu and his men."

**5:00**

"Mandatory check on the cars!" Miroku called out to his wife inside the giant garage.

"Your late! Where have you been?" she demanded.

"I've been doing last minute arranges." Miroku answered.

"You were doing last minute arranges…or were you just flirting with a waitress?" Miroku's wife asked in a hard voice. "Might I remind you, you are a married man. That's what the ring on your left hand symbolizes."

"Sango! I really was doing some last minute arranges!"

She brushed off the fact now, but she was going to punish her husband later. Now was not the time for fights. "Well, I got tired waiting for you, so I took the liberty of checking the cars myself. They all are ready to speed through the streets of Las Vegas." Sango replied.

"Have you checked twice?"

"I checked it more than four times. If you do not believe me, then check them again. Be my guest."

**5:30**

Kagura sat on the couch of the suite. "It's time to begin cleaning." She stated to the only people left in the room. And that was Rin, Kohaku, Shippo, Sesshomaru, and Kanna. Inuyasha was there as well, but he was too busy going over the plans for the millionth time and staring at Kanna's computer mainframe. "You know, I never noticed that we made such a mess in the three months we've been here."

"Well, if we've stayed here for three months, it would be a mess as well. And plus we never allowed room service inside anyway." Sesshomaru answered.

"Okay. Let's just get working, please. I've always hated cleaning. That's why we had maids in the house!" Kagura whined.

**5:40**

Inuyasha dialed the number Kanna had given him on his cell phone. The other line picked up. "Hello?" answered a gruff voice.

"This is Bankotsu, am I correct?" Inuyasha asked, wanting to make sure.

"Yes, I am. And if you are calling me, then you are the infamous thief, Inuyasha Taisho." The leader of the Shichinintai answered.

"Fair enough. I just wanted to call and make sure you will be on flight 09274."

"My men and I will be there! If you really do have Naraku under your watch, I will be there to help avenge the death of my brothers!" Bankotsu replied strongly.

"Perfect. I will see you tomorrow at 1:30. You will be staying at the Four Seasons hotel as a hideout until you capture Naraku an go back to Japan."

**5:45**

"I need the phone!" Sesshomaru called to his younger brother when he hung up. Inuyasha threw his brother his cell and continued to study the looks of the surveillance cameras.

Sesshomaru dialed Jaken's number and put it up to his ear. "Hello? Mr. Jaken's office." Came a feminine voice on the other line.

"Yes, may I please speak to Jaken?" The dog demon asked.

"May I ask who is calling?"

"Just tell him it's an old acquaintance."

"Yes, sir. I'll put you right through."

"Thank you."

Several minutes later, Jaken's toady voice came onto the line. "Hello? How may I help you?" he asked.

"Jaken, this is Sesshomaru. I just wanted to make sure that my armored plane is all ready tomorrow night."

"Oh yes! Yes, sir!" The toad reassured continuously. "I'll do anything for you Lord Sesshomaru! I've always respected-"

Sesshomaru snapped the phone shut rudely before throwing it back to his younger brother. "We're good on the plane."

"So far so good." Inuyasha replied with a nod.

**6:00**

"Get away from my computer, Inuyasha." Kanna ordered quietly.

Without saying anything, Inuyasha got up from the seat and went to get a drink of scotch on the rocks from the bar. "You better use a coaster for that cold drink." Kagura warned her brother-in-law. "I spent a while scrubbing that bar clean and everything."

"Calm down, Kagura! You're not my mother or anything!" Inuyasha answered, backing off a bit.

Kanna took her place in front of her beloved computer. She began typing quickly, inserting her carefully devised virus into the Sengoku Spider and Las Vegas Traffic Control Center's computer mainframe. Her own hands created the deadly virus. It was 100 effective and was completely untraceable. She could control the virus to her will. The virus switched the control of the mainframe to her, making Kanna's creation her biggest success.

Inuyasha watched his little hacker type away at her computer with such diligence. Only numbers appeared on the middle screen, and only skilled hackers like Kanna could understand the message. She hit enter one last time before turning to Inuyasha. "Virus insertion completed."


	8. Money Makes the World Go Round, Part 2

A/N: Well, about time! This story is now closing up! This really has been fun to write, most definitely. Well, with this story completed, I can now begin on **Roadtrip!** and **Long Distance Connection**. Actually, to tell you the truth, I finished the first chapter of Roadtrip a while back so I guess you'll pretty much see it up once you get done reading this new and last chapter of Inuyasha's Eleven. Oh, and there will be **no** sequel. Well…not to spoil the ending, but it has the ending type from the _Italian Job_. Please enjoy! And don't forget to review as well. Ha ha…

(- -)

Chapter 8

Money Makes the World Go Round, Part 2

**1:00**

"Okay. Kohaku, please take this down to the Sango's car and hurry up. We have to get it perfectly for Ayame when she presents it to Naraku." Kagura ordered. She gave two bags to him. "I need to check the room carefully again."

"Mommy, when are we leaving for the airport?" Rin asked as she obediently sat on the couch.

"Soon, honey. I just have to check around here one more time for anything we may have left or something that is suspicious." Kagura answered to her only daughter. She cautiously looked around with an of an eagle.

Inuyasha came into the doorway. "Are you almost done, Kagura?" he asked waving at Rin.

"Yeah. Just give me a few more minutes." She answered.

Inuyasha threw her the keys of the suite. "Just close up and check out. I'm going to go pick up Bankotsu from the airport now."

**1:30**

"Welcome Shichinintai." Inuyasha greeted when the remaining four members of the infamous gang stepped off the place.

"Inuyasha Taisho," Bankotsu greeted with a firm handshake, "nice to meet you in person than over the phone."

"Ah yes. How was your flight?" he asked, taking several of their bags.

"Stuffy and crowded. None of us slept much." Bankotsu replied. "But I think we all will get some shut eye once we get our hands on Naraku."

"Of course." Inuyasha gazed at his watch. "Well, I have other plans to attend to in thirty minutes, so I will drive all of you and your baggage to the Four Seasons hotel. You can stay there for the time being."

The four members nodded. "So when do we come into the picture of your master plan?" Jakotsu asked.

"You all will stay at the hotel and catch up on your sleep. You don't have to be ready until 6:40 tonight. I will swing by and give you your generous payment before leaving. You cart away Naraku at seven." Inuyasha explained as he showed them to his car. When all of them were inside, Inuyasha handed Bankotsu a small blueprinted map. "This is a map that leads into the Security center. Don't worry about security because my hacker will have already fucked it up a bit. Just knock out the guards at the center and wait for Naraku."

He studied the map carefully. "I understand."

**2:00**

"Okay! Where are we at now?" Inuyasha called into the garage where his friends were waiting with the other cars. Inuyasha drove his black Solara inside and parked it next to Sango's silver one.

"Checking over supplies." Sango replied.

"Explosives?"

"Check!" Shippo exclaimed pointing to the purse and briefcase next to him. "They're inside the bag. Kagome's going to wear the bag as if it is her real purse. The briefcase will be hidden under Koga's seat."

"Duffel bags?"

"Check." Koga said.

"How many?" Inuyasha asked.

"Twenty per car."

"Air tanks and gas masks?"

"Check and check. They're inside the trunk." Sango pointed out. "Oh yeah! The sleep bombs as inside too."

"Sweet. When 5:00 hits, it's show time people!" He exclaimed excitedly.

**5:00**

Naraku and Kagome walked outside to the front of the casino where Ayame was waiting patiently. "Mr. Onigumo! It's a delight to see you again." She welcomed.

Ayame saw Kagome carrying the purse Shippo had given to her earlier that day. In front of each car were Miroku, Kagura, and Sesshomaru ready for any order. "Mrs. Ishikawa. Thank you for this generous gift."

"No problem."

"I see that your husband is absent at the current moment."

"Oh yes. I apologize for his missing presence. He has to go take care of something important this instant." Ayame explained with a fake smile.

"I understand. Kagome, if you would…"

Kagome nodded. "Agreed. Naraku, just go and have dinner with Kikyo right now. I will take care of everything."

Kagome carefully directed Miroku, Kagura, and Sesshomaru to drive the cars into a private area where the cars were taken under the ground.

**5:30**

Kagome disarmed the alarms in the scanners as the cars went through. As she looked at the X-rays, her companions were still all right. She put them through the elevator one by one. They were at the vault now. The guards tried to help get the cars inside but the woman dismissed them. "Don't put the cars inside the vault! They'll take up all the space and there will be no room to store the money. And go get someone else to change your shifts." She ordered.

The guards left leaving her alone with her partners in crime. Inuyasha, Sango, Koga, and Shippo were freed from their prison from inside the trunks. Everyone but Shippo hid inside the backseat of their car. As Miroku, Kagura, and Sesshomaru parked the cars carefully at the end of the left dead-end corridor so that they were easy to drive out the other end. Kagome and Shippo went down to the opposite dead-end with the explosives in her purse. Shippo quickly assembled them against the wall.

"That should do it." He said. He handed Kagome the detonator. "Here. Remember not to press the button until 6:30."

"Gotcha."

**6:00**

Kikyo's arm was entwined with her boyfriend's as the three walked down to the racetracks. "This is so exciting! I just wish a lot more shows were hosted here at Vegas." She said.

"Kikyo, we do have shows here. They are always open." Kagome pointed out.

"No! That's not what I mean! I meant I wish more competitions and such were hosted here. It really brings good business."

"It sure does…" Kagome thought in her head. She glanced at her watch to see it was not exactly six. "The security mainframe is now terminated." She said inside her head.

**6:05**

Koga slowly got up from his seat when he felt his phone vibrate silently in his pocket. It was the signal from Sesshomaru for the next point of the plan. His friends would be feeling the same sensation from their phones at this moment as well. Careful not to be seen by the guards, he slowly slid out of the car from the open window. Staying low he retracted the smoke bomb from his pocket. He crouched over to the back of Inuyasha's black Solara. He could see Sango and Inuyasha and Shippo with their gas masks on now. Koga put on his before releasing the cap of the bomb. He threw it. The bomb landed on the rightful target and knocked out the guards.

The smoke cleared and Inuyasha, Sango, and Shippo emerged from view. It was time to work. As the three drivers drove the cars in front of the vault door, the small fox demon had blown up the vault door. At the exact moment at the airport, Kanna shut off all sensors on the inside from her laptop.

**6:10**

The four took the duffel bags and began stuffing every piece of money inside the bags. They were getting rich. Every single bill counted. "Inuyasha, this is the best heist ever." Sango commented with a laugh, as she smelled a bundle of cash.

"It is isn't it? Aren't you happy that I signed you up for this job?"

When they were all finished, they opened the trunk and threw in all the duffel bags inside. Inuyasha kept two of the bags on his shotgun seat.

**6:30**

"Time for the blackout!" She called to the others. She typed in several things and hit enter. Everything went out. Nothing could be seen except for pitch black.

At the track, Kagome flipped open the detonator and pressed the switch. At the casino, the dead-ended wall blew up revealing the passage to the surface. Everyone at the track was panicking now. The cars had halted to a stop. Some skidded out of control and smashed into the side of the track.

**6:35**

Kanna turned the lights back on to all of Las Vegas. Again, she became busy with her laptop, changing the connection of the Traffic Control Center to her.

"Are you okay?" Naraku asked Kikyo and Kagome.

"Yeah…" Kagome faked with good acting.

But Kikyo was really shaken. "That really scared me! What's going on?"

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this…"

**6:40**

Immediately, the three Solaras sped out of the casino and into the street. They wove around traffic as Kanna changed all lights to green to light the way. As they came up on LAS VEGAS BOULEVARD, Inuyasha turned to the Four Seasons Hotel as Sango and Koga continued to drive down the road. They turned right onto TROPICANA and then right again at PARADISE. The took a slight right turn toward the terminals before going straight onto WAYNE NEWTON BOULEVARD and the airport.

(Thank you to Map Quest for the directions. Ha ha…)

Back with Inuyasha, he parked the car in the front as Jakotsu was waiting there. Inuyasha handed him the two bags of cash before driving to the airport with the help of Kanna. Reaching the armored plane, Inuyasha drove his car up the positioned ramp with the other cars. Sesshomaru and Kagura were already in the cockpit and ready for take off.

"All we need to wait for is Kagome to arrive." Inuyasha said.

**6:50**

"This place is beginning to get a little dangerous." Naraku replied as he stared at the anxious people. The race was no longer going on, but instead, they other drivers were now helping the paramedics with the other drivers. "Kikyo! Kagome! Go back to the hotel before we all get trampled." He ordered.

Kikyo was still visibly shaken so Naraku grabbed her upper arm and guided her outside the track. "What about you, Naraku?" she asked.

"Something tells me that was no ordinary blackout. It has to be the work of someone." He answered coldly.

"But what if it really was a natural blackout? The power company could have fixed it immediately." Kagome presumed.

"It was not a natural blackout. A natural blackout does _not_ last for exactly five minutes!" He yelled. Naraku let go of his girlfriend's arm and stormed off to the elevator.

Kikyo stumbled back and nearly fell if her cousin had not caught her. "What has gotten into him?" Kikyo asked.

"Who knows?" Kagome lied. "Come on." Kagome gently led her cousin up to their rooms in the hotel. Kikyo collapsed on her bed once they got there. "You're still a little stunned, Kikyo. Would you like some water?"

"That would be great, Kagome."

Kagome went into the bathroom and filled up a glass with water from the faucet. Slyly, Kagome ripped open a package of the sleeping powder and poured it in the glass. She gently stirred it so the powder would dissolve. Finally, Kagome handed the cup to her unsuspecting cousin.

Kikyo drank half of the glass before setting it down on her bedside table. "Wow, that really was refreshing…but…it's making me really sleepy…" the woman groaned. Her head fell upon her pillow in a deep sleep. Kagome stuffed the empty package into her pocket with a smile.

"Sweet dreams, Kikyo." Kagome whispered. She gently kissed her cousin's forehead. "For once, I've managed to surpass you. Let's see how you like it when you find out I've finished first for once."

Kagome grabbed her purse and left the hotel for the airport.

**7:00**

Naraku shoved the clear glass doors out of his way as he stepped into the security center of his hotel. On the floor were his guards lying unconscious. Viciously, Naraku kicked the side of one of his men. "What are you doing? Get up!" The man did not respond. Naraku began looking around. He glared at the monitor screens when he saw the real picture of his vault.

The vault door was blown to pieces, his guards were passed out, and all the money was cleaned off the racks and gone. "What is this? My money…it's gone!" Naraku cried out angrily. At this moment, Bankotsu and his men stepped out from the shadows.

"Nice to see you again, Naraku. Still an asshole, I see." Bankotsu snickered.

"Bankotsu," Naraku snarled, "still a dumbass, I see." He glared at Bankotsu and his men. "So you finally found me. It took you long enough."

"Yes, it did. To tell you the truth, it would have been a few more years before I tracked your disgusting stench if I wasn't tipped off."

Naraku's eyes grew big. "You were tipped off! By who?"

The leader of the Shichinintai laughed. "The same person who just robbed you of your money. And thanks to him, we now have the money you stole from us before, as well as your head."

("Oh yes. That man was a _fine_ figure if I must say." Replied Jakotsu.)

Ginkotsu and Kykotsu punched Naraku fiercly in the stomach, sending him to the ground in pain. "You're lucky we're not killing you here on the spot. I'm sure you'll be very happy dying in the same place where you killed our brothers." Bankotsu answered.

He and Jakotsu tied up Naraku and gagged him. "Let's go home, shall we?" Jakotsu said excitedly. As Naraku was thrown into the trunk of a taxi, Bankotsu looked up at the dark sky. He could see planes taking off to their destinations. One of those planes now carried Inuyasha and his friend with all that cash.

* * *

**Epilogue**

(From Inuyasha's point of view)

So we all got away with the best heist ever. We are all so much richer than before, no doubt. Now I guess you could say this is a happy ending. My friends and I spilt up the cash of course. We landed the plane in Venice, Italy for a refuel. We all stayed there for only a couple of days just to have fun and relax and enjoy our newfound wealth and fortune. (As if we weren't wealthy before from our previous jobs.) And following Kagome's plan, we all had that drink for celebration at the hotels. Afterwards, we boarded the plane again and took off for Japan. From here, we all just spilt up from here but still maintained our friendship over long distance and frequent visits.

Sesshomaru and Kagura put in all the money into Rin's future college fund, but they did use some to remodel their mansion. Rin's just happy to be living with her parents and having fun.

Kanna used part of her share to find her brother. She eventually found him studying abroad in London, England. Kanna rejoined Hakudoushi and ended up traveling with him around the world. Kanna has retired from hacking into computers now. Instead of hacking, she's now designing them!

Shippo went back to school with all his cash. He was suspended at school for blowing up the principal's office of course, but it was smooth sailing afterwards. As a regular kid, Shippo just spent his money on video games and all the high tech electronics.

Miroku and Sango used half of their share to begin a family. They now have three kids with another on along the way. Miroku always said he wanted a big family. The other half was used by Miroku to begin his own power repair company. It has been very successful so far so let's see how well it will be in a couple of years.

Kohaku used his cash to see the world. Soon enough, he got bored of hopping on a plane and going somewhere new. (Honestly, who wouldn't?) The last plane he took was back to Japan to help his sister take care of her three (soon to be four) kids. Kohaku obviously understands the saying of, "Home is where the heart is."

Koga and Ayame used about one-fourth of their money for their wedding. They are now living happily together in a mansion. They are even thinking of beginning a family soon.

Kagome used her money to become the head chef of her new restaurant. Her restaurant is everywhere in the whole world and serve only the best of food. Her place is always packed with people who want a piece of her food.

And me? I used mine to become a manager in the music industry. Right now, every budding artist wants me for as his or her executive. And I of course got what I wanted, and that is Kagome. At Koga and Ayame's wedding, we saw each other again, and I asked her out. At the moment, we are engaged. Money may make the whole world go round, but not everything can be bought by it. All you need is some guts and realization on what you want the most and sure enough, you'll get it. I know I have it now.

The End.

* * *

A/N: And here you go! I told you I'd get this last chapter up soon! I'm so proud of myself! Yay! Inuyasha's Eleven is official over with **NO** sequel so don't ask. Don't even hint. I am now off to do my other stories so stay tuned if you want. Thank you all who read this story!


End file.
